Recúerdame que sea mala contigo
by anykurosawa
Summary: Mari decide sacar a la luz una pequeña parte de ella que Kanan desconocía. Oneshot. / AVISO: 18.


La espalda de Mari chocó con algo de fuerza contra la puerta de la habitación de la mayor, Kanan se apresuró a coger sus brazos y colocarlos sobre la cabeza de la chica encerrándola contra la puerta. Sin querer mostrar una actitud de sumisión, Mari se apresuró devorando los labios de su pareja, la chica la recibió con los labios entre abiertos para que pudiese introducir su lengua del tirón, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba del beso, llevó una de las manos que sujetaban a la contraria al picaporte de la puerta para poder abrirla, entraron a trompicones sin llegar a separar sus labios, una vez dentro de la sala, Mari se separó de ella mordiendo su labio inferior mientras la miraba con lujuria en su mirada.

—Shiny~.

Kanan, al ver que se había separado de ella de aquella forma tan provocativa, sacó su propia camiseta y, lanzándola a cualquier parte de la habitación, se acercó a Mari para hacer lo mismo con la suya. Llevó ambas manos a la cadera de la rubia para acercarla a ella con fuerza, Mari, en cambio, llevó sus manos a la espalda de la chica buscando el enganche del sujetador al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la boca de su novia para poder lamer sus labios antes de que Kanan pudiese besarla. Tras desabrochar el sujetador de la chica, lo retiró con bravura y empujó a la chica sobre la cama.

—No te muevas, si miras, pararé~. —Susurró en su oído antes de levantarse.

Kanan, sin entender a que vino eso, la obedeció. Permaneció bocabajo en la cama esperando a la chica. Tras la espera de un minuto, la mayor sintió algo frío sobre sus muñecas y un "clack" la sorprendió, intentó mover sus muñecas pero no podía, algo le impedía separarlas, al sentir su movilidad reducida, se giró para ver sus muñecas esposadas.

—¿Qué haces? Espero que esto sea una broma de las tuyas.

—Te acuerdas, de lo que me hiciste hace unos días, ahora me toca a mí. —Se aproximó por su espalda hasta terminar en un susurro en su oído acompañado de un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.— Sé mi sumisa y no te muevas.

Se sentó sobre las caderas de la chica y pudo observar una sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que siguió con lo que tenía pensado. Agarró una pequeña tela negra de seda y la ató en su cabeza cubriendo solo su visión, tras hacer el pequeño nudo de la cinta, agachó su cabeza para dejar un beso en la nuca ajena, fue bajando con tiernos besos por su espalda hasta llegar a las caderas de la chica, se retiró de encima de la chica y, agarrándola de ellas, le dio la vuelta. No pudo evitar relamerse los labios al verla, contempló el cuerpo de su novia como si de una diosa se tratase, llevó sus manos a la cadera de la chica acariciándola por los costados mientras subía sus manos lentamente parándose al llegar al pecho, sin pensar mucho su siguiente movimiento, se desabrochó su propio sujetador y lo lanzó, apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de la chica buscando el contacto de su pecho con el de ella, subió sus manos por el costado de su pecho hasta llegar al cuello de ella, lo acarició con cuidado y torció su cara para que quedase frente a ella, aprovechó el momento y lamió los labios de la chica, al notar que Kanan pedía más de esos labios, se apartó hacia la derecha para dejar un pequeño mordisco en lóbulo de la oreja, tras aquello lamió su oreja y volvió a dejar otro pequeño mordisco, al escuchar unos pequeños quejidos salir de Kanan, quién rápidamente se mordió los labios para retenerlos, aquel gesto no agradó a la rubia, bajó hasta su cuello para morderlo con algo de fuerza.

—Déjame escucharte o será peor.

La amenaza de Mari no sirvió de nada, por lo que llevó su mano al pecho derecho de la chica y retorció su pezón sin cuidado alguno.

—D-duele... Mari...

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer~.

Soltó el pezón de la chica y rodeó el pecho con su mano masajeándolo con los dedos lentamente. Su boca se entretenía en darle pequeños mordisquitos y besos en el cuello, de vez en cuando lo lamía lentamente buscando saborearlo, fue subiendo pasando por su mentón y, finalmente, sus labios, los lamió con deseo, se hizo paso con su propia lengua saboreando la boca contraria. Su mano libre la llevó al otro pecho de la chica, al notar los dos en sus manos, apretó sin cuidado. Kanan, al sentir las bruscas manos de Mari sobre su pecho, no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido que se perdió en la boca de la rubia, cosa que hizo que su excitación aumentase.

—Permíteme…

Mari se levantó y de su bolso sacó una pequeña mordaza de bola roja que le puso en la boca a Kanan. La chica, sorprendida por lo que la rubia le acababa de hacer, comenzó a salivar solo con sentir la mordaza sobre su boca. Al ver a Kanan de aquella forma delante de ella, no pudo evitar excitarse.

—¡Shiny~!

Se dejó caer sobre ella dirigiendo sus manos al pecho de la chica, lo acarició haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos mientras, su boca, iba dejando un pequeño rastro de mordiscos y rasguños desde el cuello al pecho derecho de la chica, el cual, nada más verlo, mordió, Kanan arqueó su espalda al sentir los dientes de la chica clavándose en su pecho. Los dedos de Mari recorrían el pezón izquierdo de ella dibujando pequeños círculos imaginarios sobre la aureola de este, cansada de ese movimiento, lo pellizcó. Kanan, al sentir el pequeño placer que le daba y el ardor que había dejado en su pecho, levantó su muslo derecho haciendo que la entrepierna de Mari se apoyase en ella, al sentir el calor y la húmeda de la chica, está soltó un pequeño ruido de satisfacción.

—You are a bad girl… —le susurró en el oído— my bad little girl…

Mari giró bruscamente a Kanan y, llevando sus manos a las caderas de ella, le hizo ponerse de rodillas de un tirón. Llevó su mano por la columna vertebral de su novia dejando pequeñas caricias con sus dedos, su boca daba pequeñas succiones por la espalda de la chica dejando pequeñas marcas en la piel, Mari notó como Kanan se iba relajando ante las caricias que le estaba dejando en la espalda. Poco a poco fue bajando sus caricias, sin pensárselo dos veces, subió su mano libre para golpear la nalga derecha de la chica con fuerza. La chica chica emitió un gemido que se perdía por la mordaza al sentir el golpe y el picor que dejó en ella. Mari se arrodilló en la cama y apretó con ambas manos las nalgas de ella, masajeó la zona que había golpeado anteriormente, no se sentía mal, le encantaba, tenía a Kanan totalmente disponible para ella.

—Espera aquí… —le susurró en el oído antes de desaparecer.

Kanan estaba atenta a cualquier sonido o ruido, no podía ver nada, y no quería volver a sentir aquello de golpe, le había encantado, pero se sentía demasiado desprotegida. Escuchó los pasos de Mari subir las escaleras, notaba como poco a poco se acercaba a ella, no tenía miedo, se moría de ganas de volver a sentirla.

—Lo bueno se hace esperar… —susurró en su oreja para después lamerla— suplícame que quieres más.

Kanan juntó sus manos y Mari sonrió victoriosa, se acercó a la parte trasera de la joven y le quitó la ropa que quedaba de ella, sonrió al ver lo mojada que estaba, su mirada lasciva lo decía todo, se relamió los labios y dirigió su lengua a la entrada de la chica, Kanan, al sentirla tan cerca, dejó caer aún más su cuerpo arqueando la espalda al máximo. Mari recorría la entrada de Kanan con su lengua de arriba abajo, descendió poco a poco con su lengua hasta llegar al clítoris de ella donde dio pequeños golpecitos, se separó de ella y dirigió dos dedos al interior de ella sin dudarlo un instante, Kanan soltó un sonoro gemido al sentirla, de repente, dentro de ella, la chica dejó sus dedos dentro de ella para comenzar a abrirlos y cerrarlos palpando las paredes de Kanan, con su mano libre golpeó la nalga izquierda de la chica, tras el golpe, llevó su boca a la zona afectada y dejó un pequeño mordisco, cambió el movimiento de sus dedos para moverlos de forma aleatoria dentro de ella. Bajó su boca has la entrepierna de ella y pegó su lengua al clítoris de ella para lamerlo en círculos, mantuvo la velocidad de sus dedos, pero su propio cuerpo estaba pidiendo ser atendido, ignorando ese sentimiento, aumentó la velocidad a la que movía sus dedos mientras presionaba su lengua contra el clítoris de ella dándole pequeños toquecitos con ella. Apretó con fuerza la nalga de la chica con su mano libre, tras aquello, bajó la mano por su cuerpo hasta meterla por debajo de la falda que llevaba.

—Si no te importa —la rubia se bajó la ropa interior—, yo también quiero disfrutar…

Mari dirigió su mano izquierda a su propia entrepierna, la acarició lentamente y metió dos dedos en su interior, buscó llevar la misma velocidad que llevaba con su novia, pero los pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca y el repentino placer que le acababa de invadir, se lo impedía, luchó contra ello para aumentar la velocidad de sus dedos para sacarlos y meterlos en ambas. Metió un tercer dedo en dentro de Kanan mientras su lengua seguía con sus movimientos sobre el clítoris de la chica, notó como las piernas de Kanan temblaban al borde del éxtasis, su espalda se arqueó y sonoros gemidos se escaparon hasta llegar a ser pequeños gritos que se perdían en la mordaza. Mari, quién seguía tocándose con descaro y sin reprimir gemido alguno, retiró la mano de dentro de la chica al notar como sus dedos eran comprimidos poco a poco, llevó esa misma mano a su propio clítoris frotándolo en círculos, apoyó su cuerpo en el de la chica jadeando sobre ella.

—E-espera...

Aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos al meter un tercer dedo, comenzó a notar un notable calor en su bajo vientre y no tardó en sentir una ola de placer invadiendo su cuerpo, arqueó la espalda mientras fuertes gemidos se escapaban de ella, dejó salir el nombre de la contraria para, después, caer rendida a su lado. Se giró para alcanzar las llaves de las esposas para retirarlas con cuidado, al igual que hizo con la mordaza y la venda. Tras despojar a Kanan de aquellos accesorios, cerró los ojos intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Recuérdame que sea mala contigo... —Susurró Kanan al conocer esa faceta nueva de su novia.—

Tras el comentario de Kanan, las dos rompieron a reír. Kanan pudo ver, por fin, una faceta que desconocía de Mari, mientras, esta, pudo desahogarse con su novia


End file.
